Falling
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Mitchie Torres was falling, falling with no hope of ever being caught. But when a very drunk Shane Gray turns up on her doorstep will her negative outlook on love be turned around? Smitchie. Oneshot. Enjoy! :


**_Falling. _**

Mitchie let out a petite, tender sigh as she sat curled up on her arm chair, her knees pulled up to her chest and a book held tightly in front of her face. Despite the open page in front of her and the words dominating the paper her eyes remained shut. Mitchie let her head fall back against the seat, her eyelids stiff and refusing to move. She no longer wished to let her eyes take in any of the words, the words that were beginning to taunt her.

Mitchie had pulled one of the old books off of her shelf hours before, knowing all to well how she had enjoyed it a few years ago. She had hoped to use it as a distraction, something that would pull her away from her real life, hoping she could bury herself in the fictional world. She just wanted to block away her life, just for a few hours.

**Why?**

Well, from an outside view Mitchie Torres had it all. Six weeks previous she had released her third album and it was still gripping tightly onto the number one spot much like her others had, her face was everywhere, her voice echoing from every shop and every open window. She was surrounded by supportive and devoted fans and of course friends that she believed she didn't deserve. But inside Mitchie was in turmoil, her stomach constantly twisted into impatient anxious knots.

**Why?**

It wasn't because she loathed her life, on the contrary, she was ecstatic with the way things had turned out for her, no one could wish for anything better. It was her social life, of course it was filled with her friends, important and extravagant parties, but there was one factor of that life that pierced agonisingly through Mitchie's happiness.

**Shane** **Grey.**

Her best friend, her rock. Mitchie couldn't imagine life without him, she wouldn't want to. Every evening, when she would succumb to sleep, Mitchie was bombarded with images of their future together, marriage, children, even grandchildren had managed to creep into her mind on more than one occasion. Mitchie had tried to block away her feelings, but everything was too intense now; her emotions had become overpowering and unbearable. Three weeks previous Mitchie had grown to realise her feelings were not insignificant and they would not go away easily. So she did the only thing she was able to, she planned to tell him. She was confident. She had pushed away the high chance of rejection. She needed to know, she would not live in regret. But, other obstacles had been cast in her way.

**Rachel Evans.**

Shane's girlfriend. Mitchie had been thrust into inexplicable torment as Shane introduced the pair, her eyes blinking away the tears that were showing visibly in her eyes. Mitchie then was forced to watch the pair's relationship, watch them touch and kiss.

Mitchie opened her eyes, her lips pursed as she looked at the open book once more, before her brain could distinguish any of the words a large growl of hatred and annoyance left her lips, her hands moving to throw the book viciously across the room. How could she read such a book? Would she ever experience such love? Love that was so beautifully portrayed between the protagonist characters. Love that could overcome anything, no matter how dangerous or terrifying. She felt that love; but was yet to have it returned. A small tear fell from Mitchie's eye, she now knew the book had been a bad idea, reading of the overwhelming protection the man had felt towards his sweet heart, sheltering her from any danger, no matter what it would mean for him. This definitely hadn't been a good idea.

Mitchie abruptly uncurled herself from her small cocoon, wincing as she stretched out her legs, the whole in her heart immediately ripping through her as she refrained from holding herself together. Mitchie sighed once more, never believing that an emotion as strong as this could even exist. She strolled meaninglessly over to the balcony doors, swinging the open with little intent, before freezing. Her body adjusting to the frosty atmosphere, the wind smashing harshly yet in some ways therapeutically against her shivering body. In a few steps she was gripping the railings that surrounded the balcony, her eyes looking over the tops of the buildings, one hand outstretched to feel the breeze.

She felt like she was falling, falling quickly and heavily towards the ground, her speed increasing as heartbreak seemed imminent. She knew that no one was there catch her, no one was there to soothe her and take away her pain. She would just be left to fall, to glide unnoticed through suffering and distress, surrounded by couples so happy and intent with one an other, no one batting an eye lid as Mitchie crumbled, her heart cascading into a thousand pieces as she drowned in despair and woe. Her mind wishing for one thing and one thing only.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispered under her breath as she saw a figure staggering to the door of the apartment blocks. Sure enough, a small buzzing protruded from her apartment, Mitchie hurried inside, answering the call with a groggy greeting. Shane's soft, sad voice projecting from the speaker.

She let him up, her feet fidgeting nervously beneath her as she awaited his arrival. He had sounded slightly under the influence through the intercom, but maybe she had misinterpreted. A small knock signified his arrival, a small knock that would have been ignored if she had not been aware of his visit.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispered again as she pulled the door open, a swaying Shane standing in her doorway. "Are you drunk?" She asked pointedly, raising one eyebrow.

"……Perhaps" Shane replied with a smile, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He leaned forward minutely, his balance clearly not as adept as usual, Mitchie wrinkled her nose as the strong scent of alcohol hit her.

"Come in" Mitchie said shaking her head and shaking the smell from her nostrils. He had never been a drinker, the odd glass at a special occasion but never excessively. Mitchie tilted her head as she mused, in all the six years she had known him, she had never witnessed him drunk.

"How are- are you, Mitch?" Shane stuttered, receiving only an amused smile from his friend. He began to titter forward, his own feet stumbling over what Mitchie could one describe as thin air, a strange growling sound echoed from his mouth as he hit the floor, his hands luckily preventing him from hitting his head. Mitchie gasped as she leapt froward hurriedly helping him to his feet, studying his grinning features.

"Ok, let's get you too the sofa" Mitchie said stifling a laughter as she escorted Shane to a piece of furniture with padding, stopping slightly to admire just how adorable he was. Shane crashed against the seat, despite Mitchie's attempt to place him down softly. He seemed rigid as he perched on the sofa, his body continuing to sway, an angered look suddenly appearing on his features.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" Mitchie questioned quickly as she studied the look upon his face and quickly asked herself 'why had he been drinking?'

Shane looked up at her, a different look now obeying him, slightly adolescent and innocent. He smiled warmly up at the brunette before patting the space next to him, but he didn't wait for an acceptance to the seat, merely tugging on her hand and pulling her to his side.

"Did something happen?" Mitchie repeated as she ignored the heat that now dominated her hand, her body swivelling so she could study Shane who was now lying back on her sofa, his eyes beginning to close. "Shane, sweetie?"

"I like it when you call me that" Shane slurred as he turned his head, his eyes half-open so he could look at Mitchie, who was now blushing. "Me and erm-" There was a long pause which involved Shane repeating the phrase 'erm' as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Rachel!"-he suddenly declared, not noticing Mitchie roll her eyes in disgust- "Me and Rachel we – we - broke up" Mitchie recoiled slightly as he said the words, her eyebrows raised.

"You broke up?" Mitchie echoed. "Why?" She questioned, smiling as she watched Shane fight against the need to sleep.

"Because- because- I don't remember" Shane murmured, his hand searching for Mitchie's, his eyebrows stitching together as he was unable to detect it.

"I'm here, sweetie" Mitchie said with a laugh as she gripped his hand.

"I like it when you call me that" Shane said again, another smile appearing on his face.

"You said that" Mitchie laughed, her lips quivering as she tried to restrain the majority of her hilarity.

"Well it's true, it makes it seem like we're dating" Shane whispered as he closed his eyes, his head moving from side to side on the leather sofa. Mitchie was taken aback, her body shuddering with excitement at the thought.

"Why would you like that then?" Mitchie pressed, pursing her lips together.

"I remember!" Shane suddenly declared, bolting up. "Wow, I'm dizzy" He slurred, shaking his head, clearly in hope that it would shake away the light-headedness.

"Ok ok, lie down" Mitchie ordered tenderly as she slid off of the sofa and on to her knees, pressing her hands against his chest as he began to topple off of the sofa, the weight of his body causing him to lean forward. "Lie down, Shane" Mitchie said again, an expasperated sigh following her words as she applied a little more pressure to his chest in hope of preventing him from plunging from his seat.

"Hmmm" The elongated noise left Shane's lips, his lips that he now proceeded to smack together, his nose crinkling as he tasted whatever substance was still left upon his taste buds. He looked at Mitchie's features, they were twisted into a strange emotion, she seemed concerned but also fighting the urge to laugh at his drunken behaviour, he smiled at her before stretching out upon the couch, resting his head contentedly upon the arm rest.

"Are you alright, do you need anything?" Mitchie asked softly as she looked at the man in front of her, her hand skimming over his hairline as she kneeled in front of him.

"No, nothing" Shane murmured almost inaudibly, a moan of pleasure releasing from his throat as Mitchie continued to slide her fingers comfortingly over his face. "I remember" Shane repeated a little softer, his eyes repeatedly opening and closing as he continued to feign sleep.

"What do you remember?" Mitchie asked softly, bemused and amused at the same time.

"Why we broke up. It's because I……I didn't love her" Shane said slowly as he tried to remember.

"Oh" Mitchie said softly, her hand falling from it's place at Shane's face as she digested the news.

"I love someone else" Shane slurred as he reached to the floor, scooping Mitchie's hand to his own and bringing it near his face.

"Oh" Was all that Mitchie managed to say once again, the small bubble of hope that had started to expand within her chest quickly being diminished.

"Yeah" Shane murmured as he let his eyes close, before moving Mitchie's hand to his lips, pressing a soft, delicate kiss to her palm. "It's you. I love _you_ Mitchie." Shane muttered, the words forcing themselves together as slumber became inevitable, but Mitchie heard them, loud and clear, her mouth falling upon. "But I can't tell _you _that." He whispered, his eyelids flickering as his hand became motionless, dropping Mitchie's to the floor, he quickly made a shushing sound. "I can't lose you Mitch, that's why I can't tell you" He whispered as he adjusted himself on the sofa. "I'm so sleepy"

Mitchie swallowed as the words entered her mind, excitement soaring through her, excitement that she tried to restrain. This could be simply due to the alcohol, she couldn't let herself get her hopes up. She didn't think she could cope with having them crushed once more.

"Go to sleep Shane" Mitchie replied in an undertone, her hand moving over his hairline. "Go to sleep"

Mitchie had sat with him for an hour, willing him to fall victim to the slumber as he continued to murmur incoherent sentences. He had tossed and turned, complaining of thirst and dizziness before he finally dipped under the cover of sleep. She waited for another hour, making sure he wouldn't wake before she finally felt too weak herself, she crawled over to the armchair, deciding she should stay close in case he needed her.

Mitchie couldn't sleep that night, her mind had tossed over everything that Shane had just confessed. Was it true? Was it the alcohol? So many question spun around her head. Questions that she herself was unable answer. She imagined various scenarios of the future, _their _future, but she quickly cursed herself for being too optimistic. However, she did allow herself to imagine how she would handle the situation in the morning, could she really touch such a raw subject?

Mitchie groaned as her eyes fell upon the clock, seven o' clock, in the morning. How had she even managed to stay awake? She hadn't even realised how much time had past. Before she could will or force herself to fall asleep she heard Shane begin to move, a groan escaping his pale lips.

"Shane?" She questioned as she slid off of the armchair, standing patiently over the sofa, which still held Shane, his eye lids flickering open.

"Mitch?" He whispered his voice hoarse and tranquil. "What- what are you doing here?" Shane asked, he eyes refusing to open all the way, the corner of Mitchie's lips twitched as she raised her eyebrows. "I'm at your house?" He questioned as he rose up on the sofa, his eyes studying his placement. "I'm so sorry" Shane whispered, his voice still croaking as he swung his legs over the sofa, forcing himself into a seating position, a groan following.

"How you feeling?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Been better" He said with a bitter laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "What happened?"

"I-erm- you broke up with Rachel" Mitchie said quietly, not sure how much he remembered or how tender he would be on the subject.

"Oh yeah" Shane said under his breath, realisation dawning over him. "I finally had the courage to do it" Shane murmured.

"Well, I don't think that courage came from you, more the numerous beverages that you apparently had" Mitchie snorted.

"Oh god, how much did I drink?" Shane groaned, slinging his head back on the sofa.

"I have no idea, you just appeared on my doorstep at about midnight" Mitchie mused, focusing her thoughts on the more humorous section of the evening.

"Ergh!" He groaned, gripping his stomach as if fighting the urge to be sick. "I didn't say anything stupid did I?" Shane questioned, his eyes slowly shutting again.

"Erm- I'll go get you some tablets" Mitchie said quickly as she ran into the kitchen out of site. Shane furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her jittery stance disappear.

Mitchie cursed under her breath as her shaking hands clawed through the cupboards, knocking various boxes across the kitchen. She suddenly stopped, pressing her hands to the counter as she took a deep breath, mentally demanding herself to remain calm.

"Oh crap!" Mitchie looked up as she heard Shane's voice enter her mind, his body following it as he appeared in the kitchen, staring at Mitchie sheepishly. "Did I- did I say something I shouldn't have last night?" Shane said, wincing as he attempted to decipher dreams from reality.

"Erm-" Mitchie started. "What do you mean?" Mitchie questioned as she busied herself around the kitchen, collecting the scattered boxes.

"Mitch?" Shane pierced through her façade with him soft, sleek, silken tone. Mitchie stood up, a furious blush covering her cheeks.

"Ok, look, you- erm" Mitchie cleared her throat as she circled the island, making sure they were separated. "You said you loved me" Mitchie finally blurted out, her eyes scrutinising every move Shane made, his eyes seemed to widen and then his jaw tightened. "It's ok, I mean, I knew it was probably because of the alcohol…. wasn't it?" Mitchie said almost inaudibly, her eyes hopeful.

"Crap" Shane said again, thumping his clenched fist on the counter, wincing as the sound paid no favours to his throbbing head. "Look Mitch" Shane said abruptly, spinning round to face her. "I-I don't exactly know how to say this..." Shane started, watching as Mitchie deflated, his forehead creasing as he studied the motions. "What?"

"It's nothing" Mitchie answered too fast, her hands clutching a tea towel as she began to dust down the already spotless counter.

"Mitch?" His voice was so velvety and delicate she could only oblige.

"I was just, kind of, hoping it would be _you_ and not the alcohol" Mitchie whispered, cringing as the words left her mouth, her eyes squinting a she braced herself for a reply.

"You do?" Shane asked, shock clearly etched upon his face. Mitchie exhaled deeply as she mistook the look of shock for something more hurtful.

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid, I mean-"

"Shut up, Mitchie" Shane demanded, his lips prickling into a smile as he studied Mitchie's insulted features. Mitchie opened her mouth to protest, but before she was able to answer Shane stalked around to her side of the kitchen, placing his lips fiercely against hers. Mitchie gasped as Shane's lips met hers, his hands immediately attaching to her hips, she trembled under his touch, her lips beginning to match his own movements of passion. The thrill and excitement coursing through her forcing her to believe that she may actually pass out under the pressure.

"It's not stupid" Shane whispered into her ear as he pulled their lips apart, pressing them affectionately to her ear lobe before trailing the kisses down her neck. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hot kisses touch her skin, searing them with no agony, she gripped onto his shoulders as she felt her heart begin to race.

"H-how's your head?" Mitchie asked, ignoring herself as she tripped over the words, trying to compose herself as Shane pulled away to stare at her eyes, a playful smile upon his lips.

"It's a bit better now" He chuckled.

"Good to know" Mitchie whispered between her deep breaths, Shane laughed once more as he kissed her once again, letting the bliss explode within him. Mitchie smiled into the kiss, her heart continuing to thump embarrassingly hard, positive he was able to hear it. But Mitchie could hardly complain, he was here, her hero, her love, he had caught her. He had stopped her from falling.

* * *

A/n: I'm not entirely sure where that came from, I sat down to do my homework and BAM....this is what I produced. I'll get round to my homework one day :| Anyway, let me know what you thought, you know what you have to do..........Please and Thankyou. x


End file.
